


Phone Sex

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: A little conversation to get you nice and wet.





	Phone Sex

You sat there looking at your phone a bit dejectedly. You couldn't believe you had been pulled into such a thing. Such an embarassing thing. Your fingers fumbled with the number and then you hung up. Only to real dial the number and hang up once more. With a yell, you stood up and paced your floor picking your brain.  
  
"If you don't do the dare that's fine but just know we will post the video as your punishment." Your friend's voice rang out in your head and you wrinkled your nose before you sighed and plopped back onto the bed. You stretched out your limbs and lifted the phone to your ear, dialing out the number and letting it ring once more.  
  
"Welcome to the night hotline. My name is Max, what can I do for you?" The male on the phone asked and you felt your cheeks burn hot as you cleared your throat.  
  
"Yeah this is my first time.. I am not really sure what to do here but.." You trailed off feeling no ounce of confidence. You could hear the unkown male chuckle and he called you cute causing you to snarl slightly and contemplate his death.  
  
"No problem love we will take care of you. Would you prefer guy or girl?" He asked and you hummed. If you went with a girl you could tell her the truth- but you were afraid that your friends would get the hint.  
  
"A guy, please." You muttered out.  
  
"How would you like him to be?" The question caught you off guard. You furrowed your eyebrows and shrugged.  
  
"I don't really have a preference. Any will do. I just ask that he knows how to ease into this stuff. And possibly has a deep voice?"  
  
"You'll be linked up with one of our guys here shortly. Please enjoy your time and when you are done you will pay for your services." The male assured you and you wanted to scream. Instead you thanked him and let the jazz music play on the line. You flailed around the bed wondering who the hell would pick up. You were nervous. You couldn't believe you were swindled into this.  
  
"Hello?" You heard a deep voice answer after a pause in the phone. Your eyebrows shot up and you felt yourself perk up slightly.  
  
"H-hello.." You started out unsure of what to say.  
  
"What can I do for you tonight, beautiful?" The voice asked you and before you knew it you were blurting out the truth.  
  
"Listen. I got dared to do this and if I don't then I will be in a shit storm." You said out in a rush of words and you heard the male chuckle as you took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you need to get laid that bad?" He asked and the question made your cheeks heat up and you stammered to say no causing him to snort more.  
  
"Well, since you're here. You may as well try it out." The male rasped and you frowned.  
  
"It's phone sex. What can be that great about it?" You asked rolling your eyes and you could feel the grin on the phone.  
  
"Well you are getting charged the longer you keep me on here. So how about this? I'll show you what is great about it. If you cum, you'll pay me. If not then I'll let you have this for free." The male persuaded and you pursed your lips thinking about it for a bit. You didn't really have anything to lose. And it had been a while since you got off. You were a bit apprehensive to be doing this but the male was a stranger and you were probably never gonna run into him.  
  
"Alright. Deal." You said finally deciding fuck it. Might as well try everything once.  
  
"First tell me, what do you like?" He asked and you shook your head smiling.  
  
"If I told you that, then you could make me cum easily." You stuck out your tongue.  
  
"Oh so you do want me to make you cum?" He asked and you opened and shut your mouth but the male only gave another laugh. You had to admit his voice sounded sexy as hell.  
  
"Go get your favorite toy, if you have one. If not we can use your fingers." The male cooed and you put him on hold so that you could go into your closet and get your favorite sleek clear vibrator. It had three circle ridges on it and the end had a handle that you could grip like a wand. You got back on the bed and laid on your back.  
  
"Did you get it?" He asked and you voiced out your yes.  
  
"Tell me your name.?" He asked and you thought about it for a second.  
  
"How about this? Make me cum, and I'll call you back tomorrow with my name." You said gently and he curled his lips over the phone even though you couldn't see it.  
  
"Deal. So tell me, can I call you a pet name? Like baby?" He asked. And it was the way he said it that made your stomach do a little flip.  
  
"Mmhm. Knock yourself out. And what do I call you?" You asked and he responded immediately.  
  
"Bobby. Just say my name baby, and do as I say okay?" He asked and you agreed.  
  
"What are you wearing?" He asked softly abd you could hear him shuffling around his space.  
  
"A large T-shirt and a pair of panties." You admitted a bit sheepishly. It was late for you and that was your sleeping clothes always.  
  
"Details baby. I'm all about it. What color shirt?" He asked and you wiggled around.  
  
"A purple shirt and gray panties." You responded.  
  
"Good girl. Now I want you to grab a pair of headphones for me and connect them so that I can use your body." He purred and you do not know why but you were eager to get off your bed and grab at your bluetooth earphones connecting them. Once you did, you lay back on your back and gave him the okay.  
  
"Alright baby, slowly close your eyes. I want you to lift one hand up and slide it under your shirt slowly." You followed the male's lead, taking your hand you slid it under your shirt feeling over your skin. "Are you there baby?" He asked and you hummed.  
  
"Tell me how it feels." He purred in a low drawl and your breath hitched.  
  
"Normal.. I guess? It feels good." You said softly. It did it just felt like you touching your ownself. Because you were.  
  
"How about this? Imagine it's me. You can put whatever face on me that you want. But I want you to picture it. Me sliding my hands up under your shirt, my large hands groping onto your breast. My fingers tracing over your nipples. I'd love to tease them until they were hard and you were sore. "  
  
The way this male talked about touching you, it made you grope onto yourself as if you were trying to plant his hands on you. Like your body was waiting.  
  
"Do you like that baby girl? How I touch you?" He asked and you could hear his breathing become a bit heavier.  
  
"Mm, I like it so much Bobby. Keep going." You whispered softly and the male growled lightly.  
  
"I love it when you say my name." He responded. Your body trembled from the way he growled. A moan leaving your lips from the sound. "You like it when I growl?" He asked and you contemplated on your answers but you nodded your head.  
  
"It's very sexy.." You admitted trailing off.  
  
"I bet you're sexy." He countered and your cheeks heated up.  
  
After a few more minutes of him guiding you to tweak at your nipples and grope them he changed it up. "You're a good girl. Now I want you to take one of your hands and slip it into your mouth. Get those fingers nice and wet for me." He called out and you did as he asked. You sucked on three fingers, coating them with your spit. "Moan for me baby. Let me hear you." The male called out almost as if it were a plea and you did so moaning around your fingers. You imagined that they were his fingers. That he was shoving them down your throat as he hovered over you.  
  
"Good girl. Now take your fingers and press them against your panties. Spread your thighs wide." He muttered.  
  
"Do I remove my panties?" You asked thinking he had said wrong.  
  
"No. I want you to touch that pretty pussy through your panties. Imagine that it's me. My hand cupping your sex and dragging my palm up and down. Creating a friction with your heat until you were fucking my hand like the good little slut you are." He growled again and you whimpered softly. Biting down on your bottom lip as your hand played with your clothed cunt. You could feel your pussy getting wet and the wet spot forming on your panties.  
  
"Tell me how you feel?" Bobby asked and you bit onto your bottom lip.  
  
"Mm fuck. I feel wet. I feel turned on. I'm getting needy." You admitted. Your hormones taking over and your boldness peeking out.  
  
"Good. That's why Bobby is here. To make it better. I want you to pull your panties to the side. I'd keep you fully clothed just so i could tease you while I fondled you. I want to rub that pretty pink clit of yours. I would watch you writhe and whimper for me. I'd watch your toes curl as my fingers circle around your bud over and over again. My middle finger occasionally dipping down to tease your slit. As my fingers disappears between your thick pussy lips."  
  
As the male talked you touched yourself how he described. Moans tore from your throat and you knew that you were about to be a soaking mess.  
  
"Mmm! Shit, Bobby. Your fingers feel so good." You called out and you could hear him let out a soft curse under his voice.  
  
"Damn baby, you're going to turn me on moaning for me like that." You could hear the lust in his voice. His chuckle sending fire to your core as you dipped a finger inside.  
  
"Bad girl- did you enter a finger?" He asked and you frowned.  
  
"How did you know?" You asked furrowing your eyebrows.  
  
"I could hear your moan change. My girl was doing so good. I need you to punish yourself for me." He stated  
  
"How do I do that?" You asked in a sulking voice.  
  
"Tap at your clit. Tap it like you were gonna spank it. Don't stop until I tell you to."  
  
You spread your lips wide with one hand and using the other hand you started to smack at your clit. The male wanted to hear it so you put the phone on speaker and put it by your clit. Smacking at it. He encouraged you to go faster and you did until surprised yells were breaking free from your lips.  
  
"You can stop now. I'll reward you." He said and you whined softly telling him how you needed a reward. "First stretch yourself out for me." He whispered softly.  
  
"Imagine that it were two of my fingers sliding deep into your pussy. Stretching you out and feeling your warm slick walls. I'd take my time and go slow at first making sure I don't hurt you. But if you whimper for me or spread those pretty thighs, I'd be a bit ruthless. One hand pressing your knee down as the other hand works on your cunt. My fingers curling and sliding in and out of your cunt. I would speed up until I could hear it talking to me. My lips would whisper your favorite dirty words into your ear. Or maybe I should growl at you. Growl and tell you how wet you are. How good you feel. I'd focus on finding your spot and driving you to the point to where you are arching and throwing your head back." As he spoke, you once more followed his motions but you could feel your toes curling. The burning in your stomach as your arousal started to heighten. The male was going to drive you crazy.  
  
"Bobby.." You urged slightly.  
  
"Yes baby?" He responded.  
  
"I need it. I need to cum." You warned him and a soft groan left his lips.  
  
"I can't handle you telling me stuff like that. Can you see me taking out my cock for you?" He asked and you could hear the sound of him dragging his zipper down. The male hissed as the air hit his skin. He pulled his cock out from his boxers and slapped it against his hand.  
  
"Can you hear it? Can you hear how hard you've made me. I just want to fill you up. Pound that little pussy until you've had enough." He growled the ending and it took everything in you to tear your fingers free.  
  
"I'm about to slide in baby, use your toy." You did as he told and grabbed at your toy pushing it inside of you with a moan of his name breaking free.  
  
"Mm fuck, baby girl. I'd slide inside of you slowly. I want to take my time stretching you out and filling you up. Once I'm deep inside though, with you being that needy I don't think I'd go slow. Straight slamming into your sex as I fuck you into the sheets. My hands perched on either side of your head to balance myself. One of your legs over my shoulder as the other wraps around my waist."  
  
"How would you fuck me?" You asked in a rush voice. Moans slipped left and right as the male spoke to you of what and how he would do you. Everything was becoming too much. The room was hot and spinning. Your walls were clamping down around the toy and you tried your best to envision a sexy male with an amazing body and voice to match it. Your tilted your toy finding your spot and abusing it, making your arm a bit sore as you sat up.  
  
"Are you going to cum, baby girl? Are you going to cum so that I can lick it up?" He asks and you nodded your head.  
  
"Y-yes! Make me cum Bobby. Fuck make me soak the sheets.." Your voice became whiny as you got close to your orgasm. You could hear the sound of him stroking his cock accompanied with how he moaned for you.  
  
"Bobby--" You cried out his name without warning. Arching your back you came onto your toy. The male let out another growl followed by curses and swears as he spilled cum onto his hand and jeans. Both of you chased your orgasms and when it was over you took deep breaths to steady yourself. After a moment of silence you finally spoke feeling flustered all over again.  
  
"May I call you tomorrow, Bobby?" You asked softly as you removed the toy.  
  
"I'd be sad if you did not. This session is still on me. I can't wait to hear from you tomorrow, baby." He called out and you gave a laugh slipping your panties back the correct way.  
  
"Until tomorrow, Mr. Bobby." You called out hanging up the phone. 


End file.
